


Think I'm Going Out Of My Head

by oudkee



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 06:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13828056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oudkee/pseuds/oudkee
Summary: Marlize is finding herself more and more attracted to Clifford's new container. Short drabble taking place in between "True Colours" and "Subject 9".





	Think I'm Going Out Of My Head

**Author's Note:**

> I usually don't like writing for series that haven't finished yet, but I'm really gay.

"My love, what's wrong?"

The voice had the usual cadence of her husband's, but the tone was that of a young woman. Marlize would never be able to get used to her husband's new appearances, she had barely gotten used to seeing Dominic Lanse there in place of Clifford's body. Now Clifford's consciousness was inside Rebecca Sharpe, and Marlize had no idea how to react to the situation. She was still in love with Clifford, of course, but... something about him being in a female body made her heart race.

"Nothing," she responded to her husband. I'm just thinking... What if this body starts to reject you, like Mister Lanse's did?"  
"Then I'll simply transfer to the next body."  
"And how many times are you planning on doing that?"  
"As many as it takes."

Marlize frowned, thinking to herself, still not facing him. _I can barely even recognize you as my husband, acting and appearing as you are now. What will happen if you start to lose your personality along the way..._  
"That won't happen," Clifford said, in Becky's sickly sweet tone of voice. "I'm always going to be the man you married, nothing will ever change that."  
Marlize was startled out of her own thoughts, and turned to face him.

Unbeknownst to Marlize, the love potion made from The Weeper's tears that Clifford had mixed for her the evening prior was still in effect. She was finding herself more and more attracted to this new female body of his, and the more she looked at him this way, the more she found herself forgetting his original visage. She tried to focus her mind on that song, the one always repeating in her mind every time she thought about him. Clifford was still reading her reactions, however, watching how her face flushed slightly upon finally turning to look at him.

"You're attracted to this body, aren't you?"  
"No! ...That's not it. I just-"  
"You don't have to hide it from me. I've always known you've had a soft spot for blonde women."  
He smirked, stepping closer to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. "Why do you think I transferred into this body, and not another man's?"  
She gasped, blushing even more. She wanted so badly to kiss him, but refrained from doing so. She had to stay focused on their mission, on reworking his chair to suit his new, petite container, and on tracking down the other bus metas. Even still, she wondered what it was like to kiss another woman's soft lips... and Becky's looked so inviting.

"That's right, love... Keep focused on your work. We'll have plenty of time together after all of this is over."  
Clifford stood on his toes - since Becky's body was much shorter than Marlize - and gave her a sensual kiss, filled with so much love and desire it brought tears to her eyes. He smiled up at her, then turned to leave their lab, leaving her aching for more. She wiped her tears away and returned to her research, her mind filled with thoughts of her husband's beautiful blonde container.

She really hoped that he never had to leave Becky's body.


End file.
